Just A Bad Night
by Curtis255
Summary: It's the 21st anniversary of a night Happy doesn't want to celebrate. Toby doesn't know what happened but she doesn't want to talk. Things take a better turn than she thought it would. Toby knows how to cheer his wife up.


_**Just a Bad Night**_

"I don't feel like cooking tonight. Let's pick up a pizza." Toby requested. His head was watching his wife carefully. Her eyes were on the road.

"Yeah. Call the one that's by the apartment ." Happy says.

"Okay"

Toby calls and Happy smiles when he doesn't ask what she wants on it. She is a plain cheese kinda girl.

Happy pulls into the pizza place and Toby goes in to pick it up. Happy finds herself alone, something she's been avoiding all day. It's a hard day for her. She loves being alone, but not tonight. Not on this terrible anniversary. Toby opens his door and sits in the car with the pizza in his lap.

"You've been a little off all day since this morning. Everything okay?"

"It's fine." Happy deflected.

They got home and Toby took the pizza from the counter and carried it into the bedroom.

"What the hell Tobes?" Happy calls after him.

"Grab either wine and glasses or soda. I don't care come join me."

"You're so weird." She gets 2 wine glasses and pours soda into them. She walks into their bedroom and sees Toby on the bed. He hadn't even eaten any pizza yet.

"Soda or wine, my love?" Toby asked.

"Soda in wine glasses." Happy answered.

"God, you are perfect"

"I know." Happy says with a smirk. She hands him a glass and climbed onto the bed. "Why are we eating in bed?"

""It's nice and makes the after dinner plans quicker."

"Oh, Doctor, are you suggesting we have sex?"

"You said we would never play the doctor game" Toby says, eyes wide and he's a little shocked, but willing if she is.

"I'm looking for a distraction tonight."

"Talk to me. What's going on with you today?"

"Tonight is the 21st anniversary of something that is not something to celebrate."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No I just wanna cuddle."

"That I can do, love." Toby says holding her close. She let him and closed her eyes, relaxing into him.

"I Want pizza now." Happy says against laughs and pulls back. He reached inside the pizza box and grabs a slice. He holds it in front of her mouth. She quickly takes a bite. They both laugh.

They talk and eat and after dinner Toby takes the empty pizza box and wine glasses out to the kitchen.

Happy took her jeans off to feel more comfortable. Toby came in as she was climbing back onto the bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Shut up. You know I take my pants off when we get home."

"It's only 8 honey. Going to bed now?"

"No, I was thinking that we could cuddle and watch a movie in bed."

"That sounds nice. Toby walked close to her.

He kissed her and Happy's hands went for his belt. He thought that it would stop there because she liked cuddling in bed without pants because it was more comfortable.

She tugged on the band of his underwear. Her eyes move from his underwear to meet his eyes. A small smile was on his face. "May I?" Happy asked.

"Yeah…. Are we gonna-?"

"I read this article that said hugging for 5 minutes builds a lot of trust. I have a theory that naked cuddling would be amazing for our relationship and marriage. I wanna test it out. It's really sexy too so we might end up going where your mind already is."

"I'd like that. But yeah let's naked cuddle. I'm not responsible for any gooty rising during this though. You know I can't control that."

Happy laughs. "Yes I know." She steps back to take off her shirt and Toby removed his. She steps back to him. He unclips her bra and she pulls down his underwear, unsurprised to find his gooty already up. He tugs on the lace band of her underwear.

 _Happy hates normal women's underwear that looks like something a grandmother would wear. She likes the sexy underwear and likes how her husband reacts when he sees her in a new pair. She has always slept in her underwear since she got her own place. It was something Toby liked about when they started dating. When they slept together it was always cuddle time. She let his hands wander across her body. He knew to never cross that line. He would have a hand on her hip, ass, or abdomen. He respected her._

He looks her in the eyes for confirmation and then pulls the panties off her. Toby leans down to kiss her lips.

"Should we get into bed?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." Happy says softly.

Happy took his hand and they crawled into bed. They laid under the covers and Happy wrapped her naked legs around his naked hips. His penis was against her vagina and Happy tried not to jump him and say screw the movie. His arms were around her and held her close, her head on his shoulder with his then resting on her head.

Toby handed his wife the remote and they picked a movie in 10 minutes. Happy fell asleep an hour into the movie. Toby was resting and beginning to fall asleep.

Happy woke up a few minutes later when the movie was over. "Toby" she mumbled. His penis was hard and Happy had to admit that she is loved laying in bed, naked with her husband. His body was warm. His arms were protective and strong. She felt safe, loved, and secure.

He stirred awake. A smile on his face. "What time is it?" He asked.

"11"

"Damn."

"I'm a little in the mood. If you wanna stay up a little later and have some adult fun…"

"I'm in the mood too. I'd like some adult fun."

"Toby you are obviously in the mood. I can feel it, babe" They both laugh lightly. Toby pulls her into a kiss. She straddles him and he breaks the kiss.

"Happy-" Toby said reluctantly stopping her.

"What…" Happy was concerned as to why he was stopping her.

"We are already naked and seems like you are trying to get right to it" Toby says softly. She tries to get off of him, feeling the need to cover herself. He holds her there so she can't. "I think we need a little foreplay"

"Oh." Happy feels relieved.

"Make out and then I'll go down on you if you are alright with that."

"Yeah. I like the sound of that." Happy decided leaning down to kiss him. He moves so that he is over her and her back is against the mattress.

She lets him slide his tongue into her mouth and she does the same to him. Their mouths are working against each other. His kisses moved to her neck and Happy sighed at the feeling. Her arms go to his muscled arms.

"Would it please my Queen if I went down on her?"

Happy let a small giggle out. At work should would hit him if he called her his Queen, but at home in bed she would just go along with it. "It might."

Toby kisses her again and begins gliding his lips down her body. Once at her hips, Happy's breathing begins to pick up speed. She really wants him down there. He kisses just above it and she lets out a small whimper. He kisses the middle. Toby moves to her clit, knowing she would go wild. Her hips buck up at the direct touch. She moans and Toby kept going till he heard her orgasam.


End file.
